


See you

by Nathamuel



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty short bit of Delsin/Reggie brotherly hurt/comfort stuff after Reggie survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted this to be rowecest, go figure.

Delsin stared at the wooden door in front of him. His eyes slid shut and he let his head sink forward to rest his forehead against the cool surface. At his side, his hands clenched into fists to stop them from shaking, the slight tremble wouldn’t stop, no matter how tired he was.

He remembered going to sleep and sleeping. Then there had been this nightmare… his heart was still racing, slow to calm again.   
To steady himself, he took a deep breath. It did nothing to make him feel better. In front of his mind’s eye the pictures of his brother falling to his death, being encased by concrete played on loop. Again and again and again. He didn’t get it. Why was he even still thinking of that? Reggie had survived. Eugene had been freed soon enough to change shape and rescue him from a watery grave. Delsin had healed him, after he’d taken care of Augustine, but still the images wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone.

Delsin mustered all his courage and knocked, softly at first, then harder when that didn’t get a respond. No surprise there, it was the middle of the night after all. Still, what if he’d just imagined everything. What if saving Reggie had been the dream…

"What?" came Reggie’s sleepy voice from inside and something in Delsin’s chest loosened at the sound. His throat felt too tight to answer so he opened the door. Reggie was sitting up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes while he blinked slowly at Delsin. Obviously he’d been fast asleep.

Delsin felt like a little boy again.

"Whassit, Del?" Reggie complained. "I was sleeping so well and…" something must have shown on Delsin’s face, he didn’t know what, because Reggie fell silent, worried.

"It’s ok, Delsin. I’m ok." he said soothingly and Delsin’s feet moved almost on their own, without conscious decision from his part, to the side of his brother’s bed where Reggie patted the mattress. Delsin said heavily down on the sheets, head hanging between his shoulders, drinking in his brother’s sight from under his lashes.

"I know, Reggie." Delsin said, trying to sound confident, but he couldn’t raise his voice beyond a whisper, afraid to shatter the moment and be left standing with the shards. Reggie’s palm rubbed over his back, shook his shoulder and slowly he was pulled forward.

His brother lifted the blanket in invitation. “Come on, climb in.” he said. At any other time Delsin would have refused. He wasn’t a fucking child anymore, but this time it was different. They’d last slept together in a bed when their parents had died.

Reggie was a warm weight against his side, throwing his arms around him to pull him closer. If Delsin had been less shaken he might have refused, laughed it all off. Instead, he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Reggie in turn and rolling so he was lying on top of his brother.

"You’re pretty heavy you know that?" Reggie chuckled, but it held no bite. His fingers carded through Delsin’s hair, devoid of his trademark beanie, and Delsin sighed.

With his brother’s heart beating against his chest he fell asleep.


End file.
